


Pukey Kid

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hormones, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Trans Female Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Eppie meets Eden.WARNING: Includes graphic descriptions of vomiting.





	Pukey Kid

            Eppie had been the pukey kid in her school year. There’s normally one in every year – beginning in primary school. Sometimes if they’re lucky they lose that reputation in high school, but Eppie hadn’t managed that.

            It’d started when she’d been in P4. She’d hung upside down on the school climbing frame for too long, the very sudden uprighting of the world had resulted in projectile vomiting all over the tarmac. Then she’d cemented the reputation in P6 when she was chosen to speak in an assembly and worked herself into such a panic that she’d puked on her shoes. High school had been her chance for a new start – that was until her home economics teacher singled her out in class, making her close her eyes and try to identify what food was on the spoon that was shoved into her mouth. Already with her heart pounding in her throat from being at the front of the class, the moment the spoon with something wet touched the inside of her mouth she’d lost it, heaving everything she’d eaten up in one sudden wave, covering herself and splashing on the boy standing next to her and the teacher. That’d been the end of her hope to remove the reputation.

            University was another fresh start – far away from home and people who’d been at her high school, but it’d been a big change. It’d been a difficult start and when she first met Eden properly things were bad, and she’d ended up being sick once more. But she was surprised when he made sure she was alright, and nothing more had been said about it.

            So when Eppie drifted into consciousness, feeling clammy all over and with a dull pounding in her head, she wished she could pull her duvet over her head and go back to sleep, but she had an in class test that she had to go in for. She rolled over in bed, peering through bleary eyes at the clock on her bedside table: 08.41, which meant she had nine more minutes in bed before she had to get up. Pulling her knees up to her chest she closed her eyes, hoping to get another small rest. Before she knew it, her alarm was beeping in her ear and she was fumbling to turn it off.

            The world took a moment to steady itself as she sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her hand across her face. She took a deep breath, trying to force away the queasiness in her stomach, and she started to get ready. Eden would arrive in about twenty-five minutes so they could walk together, with absolutely no chance that they could be late. Eppie had figured out early on that being late was one of Eden’s big anxieties, so they were always early for everything.

            Maybe she was just nervous about today’s test, she thought as she dabbed a smudge of eyeliner off her cheek. That would be it – she’d be fine when she got there. She was swallowing her morning medication while shoving a cereal bar into her pocket when she heard her flat buzzer go off. Knowing it would be Eden, she slipped the strap of her bag onto her shoulder and made her way down the stairs.

            “Morning,” Eden was leaning against the railings, staring down at his phone with a bemused expression on his face. “Give me two seconds, Jude’s missed his train…again.” He shook his head, sighing; he tucked his phone into his pocket and looked up, then frowned. “Are you okay Eppie?”

            “Yeah,” she said, beginning to walk away. “just tired.” As if to prove her point she yawned, but as she did a splash of something hot and wet hit the back of her throat and she clamped her mouth shut quickly.

            “God I know,” he nodded. “I couldn’t get to sleep last night – I kept thinking I was going to sleep in. It’s always the same with exams, they set my teeth on edge.”

            After discussing what they thought might come up in the test, they paused at the crossing, and as they waited to cross, Eppie’s stomach gave a very loud and long whine. Feeling self-conscious she sucked in her stomach, hoping that would dampen the noise, but it only made her insides do a flip.

            “Was that your stomach?” Eden asked, Eppie could feel her cheeks burning but couldn’t distinguish whether that was from embarrassment or part of the queasiness.

            “Ah, yeah…” she tried to chuckle, forcing a grin onto her face. “I didn’t get the chance to have breakfast.” It was true, but not the reason for her noisy stomach.

            “There’s a coffee shop up here that does really nice breakfast rolls,” he glanced at his phone. “We’ve got enough time to stop, you need to eat something before the test.”

            “It’s okay,” Eppie replied, fishing into her coat pocket and pulling out the cereal bar. “I’ve got this.” She ripped the wrapper apart and took a bite, her mouth instantly bone dry, she forced herself to chew even though it tasted like cardboard and her throat closed when she tried to swallow. She pretended to take a few more bites, then crumpled the top of the wrapper over to hide and shoved it back in her pocket.

            They arrived twelve minutes before they would be let into the lecture hall. Eppie insisted that they stay outside for as long as possible, trying to convince him that fresh air would do them good, but she could see from the way he was flexing his fingers that he was getting tense.

            Under her desk Eppie placed her hand gingerly on her churning stomach, she could feel a dampness at the back of her neck, and a weak light-headedness passed through her. Eden was sitting along the row – two empty seats between her and him – arranging his pens out on the desk.

            Eppie’s eyes blurred as she stared down at the text on the page, she couldn’t bring anything into focus and looking at it was making her feel even worse. In the quiet of the room she could hear pens scratching across paper, then her stomach gurgled audibly and her nausea rocketed. She could feel bile creeping up her throat and she swallowed firmly. Why was this happening now? She didn’t want to be the pukey person all over again. She had to get out of the room, but it was a test and they weren’t supposed to talk or move.

            Thrusting one fist up into the air, she moved her other hand up in front of her face; out of the corner of her eye she saw Eden staring at her, but the tutor seemed to be ignoring her. Feeling slightly more desperate she waved her hand around’ she looked across at Eden and gave a tiny shake of her head. She could feel the beginning of a gag at the back of her throat, Eden’s eyes widened as he realised what was happening.

            _‘You feeling sick?’_ He mouthed, Eppie nodded.

            “Excuse me!” Eden didn’t seem to be that worried about talking, a few heads turned in his direction and tutted.

            “No talking.” The tutor didn’t even look up from his desk.

            “But I think –“ He persisted.

            Eppie’s stomach gave a violent heave and she clamped her hand over her mouth, retching. She knew it was too late, her mouth filled with watery saliva right before, “H’kuurgh.” Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, wet liquid coating her hand and she could feel it dripping from her chin and fingers. Noise erupted all around, but she kept her eyes closed. She gagged again and more liquid forced its way out through her fingers.

            Hands closed on her shoulders and she heard Eden’s voice calmly next to her ear: “Come on Eppie, let’s get you out of here.”

            “I still – _ulp_ ,” she jerked forwards again. “Still feel sick…”

            “I know,” he said, “I’m going to help you to a bathroom.” She opened her eyes, the entire table was covered in sick, as was her hand and front, a pool of vomit in her lap. Seeing the mess she’d made caused her to retch loudly all over again. Eden was peering closely at her looking really concerned. “Come on.” He pulled her to her feet, steering her out of the lecture hall as quickly as he could. “There’s a disabled toilet just along here.”

            Suddenly Eppie wrenched from his grip and ran to the toilet; Eden followed, pushing the disabled toilet to find her hunched over the toilet. She brought up a mouthful of bile, coughing.

            “I’m sorry Eden,” she’d finally caught her breath again, sitting back on her heels, pulling toilet roll to wipe her face and hands. “Oh god – this is humiliating.”

            “Don’t be sorry,” Eden looked at her. “You weren’t feeling well this morning, were you?”

            “My stomach was upset, but I didn’t think I was going to be sick,” she moaned, then buried her face in her hands. “I’m never going to be able to show my face again. Everyone’s going to remember this forever.”

            “No they won’t.” Eden knelt down, patting part of her arm that wasn’t soiled in puke. “To be honest, I think you did half of them a favour – the rest of the test is cancelled. Do you think you’re up to moving? I think we should get you home.”

            “Yeah, okay.” Eppie nodded, flushing the toilet for the last time and getting unsteadily to her feet.


End file.
